


Of Kissing

by ingoldamn



Series: Romeo and Juliet Fics [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking, graphic descriptions of guys kissing, implied threesome, so i suppose it wasn't underage back then, tho it takes place in the 1500's, underage people doing sort of sexual things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingoldamn/pseuds/ingoldamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins when they’re fifteen. Mercutio and Benvolio are best friends, have been since they were quite small, and then one day, while they’re sitting behind Father Lawrence’s apple tree, Mercutio, who has never seen the point in denying one’s feelings, whether they be anger or hate or lust or love, pulls Benvolio close and kisses him on the mouth.</p><p>And then Romeo happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kissing

It begins when they’re fifteen. Mercutio and Benvolio are best friends, have been since they were quite small, and then one day, while they’re sitting behind Father Lawrence’s apple tree, Mercutio, who has never seen the point in denying one’s feelings, whether they be anger or hate or lust or love, pulls Benvolio close and kisses him on the mouth.

It’s a terrible kiss, too much teeth and tongue, for neither of them have ever kissed anyone before like this. But then Benvolio tilts his head to the side, and their mouths slot together perfectly, like pieces in a puzzle. And right then, everything makes sense, because Mercutio is in love with Benvolio – wonderful and perfect Benvolio, who also happens to be in love with Mercutio.

The next couple of years are blissfull - they spend their days laughing and drinking and fighting, and their nights… well, what happens in Mercutio’s bed, stays in Mercutio’s bed, so to speak.

They learn how to kiss each other, how to touch each other. Benvolio learns that Mercutio is loud in bed, and that, even though he is as impatient in bed as out of it, he is a playful and attentive lover, who likes it fast and rough. Mercutio learns that Benvolio likes to take charge, and is good at it, that he likes to extend pleasure, until his partner is begging for release.

It’s a good life.

And then Romeo happens. Romeo, who is three years younger than Mercutio and Benvolio – both eighteen at this point. Romeo, with his brown eyes and his bright smile and his easy affection. And goddammit, Mercutio cannot help but love him too. Even if he’s is quite annoying, following him and Benvolio around everywhere, like a lost puppy (a very cute, lost puppy, which is why Mercutio tolerates it).

The first time Romeo gets drunk with them is on his sixteenth birthday and he admits quietly, embarrasedly, that he’s never kissed a girl in his life. Mercutio solemnly promises to give Romeo kissing-lessons, should he ever want them. Romeo blushes, empties his glass in one gulp, and promptly starts coughing desperately. Benvolio laughs himself silly at the sight. The topic of kissing-lessons is never brought up again.

Until it is.

Romeo approaches them one day, stands in front of them, wringing his hands desperately, blushing like an innocent maiden, and asks them nervously if the offer to teach him how to kiss still stands, because he would like to know what it feels like, and please, he doesn’t want to embarrass himself when he tries to kiss someone someday.

Benvolio looks at Mercutio, who throws his head back and let’s out a loud laugh, when he notices the dark gleam in Benvolio’s eyes. It seems, Mercutio is not alone in his desire.

Benvolio nods to Romeo and beckons him closer, smiles gently, as if to ease his cousin’s nerves, and then leans in and kisses him softly. It’s close-mouthed, barely a brush of lips, but it sends a rush of desire through Mercutio.

Benvolio asks Romeo how it was. Romeo licks his lips and says ‘it was good.’.

‘Again?’ Benvolio asks. Romeo blushes again, but nods, and Benvolio kisses him again. Romeo raises his hands and places them on Benvolio’s shoulders; Benvolio places his on Romeo’s waist. Mercutio can see when Benvolio opens his mouth and coaxes Romeo to do the same, can see the way their tongues slide together, can see the way Benvolio tenses as he tries to keep being gentle with Romeo, even though he obviously wants to grasp him harder, pull him closer.

When they pull apart they’re both panting, and Romeo’s mouth is very red and very wet, and his cheeks are flushed, and he is so beautiful that Mercutio just cannot help himself. He pushes Benvolio aside, and takes his place in front of Romeo, leans in close, can feel Romeo’s breath against his lips, as he asks gently: ‘may I?’

Romeo nods and Mercutio dives in.

It is nothing like kissing Benvolio. Where Benvolio has skill, Romeo has none; where Benvolio takes control, Romeo yields; where Benvolio takes, Romeo gives.

They pull back to catch their breath, and the sight of Romeo’s mouth is so obscene, it makes Mercutio groan and pull him closer to kiss him again. He wedges a thigh between Romeo’s legs, can feel his arousal against him, and then Romeo pulls back, steps out of Mercutio’s arms and takes a deep breath, as though to calm himself.

‘Well,’ he says with a sly grin and a twinkle in his eyes, ‘I think I understand why you do that so often now.’ And then they go to dinner.

And if, after dinner, Mercutio and Benvolio insist on taking Romeo out to the tavern nearby, and if they get roaring drunk together, and if they get a room for the night above said tavern, and if they wake up together in bed the next morning, well, that’s nobody’s business.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure where this came from, but I like it, so whatever. Hope you liked it too, whoever you are.
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://fratboy-of-orome.tumblr.com)


End file.
